De acosos y regalos
by Charly Land
Summary: Eren está enamorado de su mejor amigo, Levi Ackerman, al que suele espiar y tomar fotografías. Lo ama tanto que no le importa vivir en la friendzone, él es feliz con solo estar a su lado y el día de cumpleaños de su amor busca hacerle el regalo más perfecto sin saber que puede ser lo que menos esperaba [Riren] [Dedicado a MagiAllie] [Fic del Evento #AnniversaireDoux]


**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. Charly Land. Creación sin fines de lucro únicamente recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. BL. Eren tiernamente acosador. Amor escolar. Intento de comedia.

 **Dedicatoria | A** _MagiAllie_ mi brujita del bosque malo.

Al Fic.

* * *

 **De acosos y regalos**

 **.**

* * *

 _Click._

Una más.

Presionó la opción de guardar y fue a por otra.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su corazón latía a mil por hora producto de la adrenalina de estar tomando fotos en secreto, oculto en un rincón del gimnasio y con las piernas entumecidas por estar en aquella posición acuclillada a forma de hongo.

Tuvo que taparse la boca para no pegar un chillido cuando vio como _**él**_ hacia un pase y luego daba un brinco para encestar.

 _Click._

Otra más. Esa para la colección 'poses sensuales'.

El timbre sonó marcando el cambio de clases y no le quedó más que tener que irse corriendo para alcanzar a llegar a tiempo antes de que el otro maestro llegará.

Corrió como loco entre los pasillos y escaleras arriba.

Le dolió el pecho y se sintió ahogar por el esfuerzo pero valía la pena.

Tomó un respiro antes de entrar a su salón.

Unos ojos negros y serenos se clavaron en él y solo pudo soltar una sonrisita nerviosa.

Ella negó en desaprobación de sus acciones.

Se sentó y desbloqueó la pantalla. Se fue directo a la galería de fotografías. Y suspiró con una sonrisa boba mientras repasaba sus 25 nuevas fotos.

Cada una de diferentes ángulos y en diferentes poses.

Y a él le parecía que en cada una el protagonista se veía perfecto.

Es que _**él**_ era perfecto.

Seguramente si buscaba la palabra perfección en algún diccionario su fotografía estaría ahí como la confirmación de que _**él**_ era la viva representación de tal cosa.

Levi Ackerman.

Estudiante del tercer año avanzado de preparatoria, campeón de artes marciales, literatura y matemáticas, presidente estudiantil, líder del movimiento ecológico y de limpieza, capitán del equipo de baloncesto, el chico por el que todas las estudiantes se morían, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, la persona que le gustaba y por ende su objetivo de acoso.

Sus ojos se entristecieron e hizo un ligero puchero.

Mikasa, prima de Levi, la única que sabía de sus sentimientos y su autoproclamada protectora le pellizcó una mejilla.

—Ya deja de pensar en el enano. El maestro ya está aquí.

Y no le quedó remedio que guardar el teléfono y fingir prestar atención a la clase. Su mente seguía volando cerca, muy cerca de donde estuviera _**él**_.

Ese era Eren Jeager de trece años, de primer año de preparatoria, un chico normal y sin más cualidad que ser el enamorado y loco acosador de su mejor amigo y vecino. Aunque en el último tiempo estaba emporando. El amor junto a las hormonas le estaban causando estragos. Estragos con sabor agridulce.

Porque él tenía muy claro que para Levi, él solo era su mejor amigo, su casi hermano.

Estaba en la puta friendzone.

Era por esa razón que jamás se le había declarado. Tenía miedo de que de hacerlo perdiera su amistad con él. Además que no sabía si a Levi le gustaba los chicos o las chicas. Nunca le había sabido de alguna relación.

Y Eren Jeager sabía todo, TODO de Levi. Incluso podía predecir que ropa se iba a poner cada día y eso iba desde que camisa y corbata iba a utilizar hasta el color de calcetines y calzoncillos ocultos bajo el uniforme.

Así que no, definitivamente no, Levi jamás había tenido una relación, a menos que….

Un recuerdo le pasó fugaz por la cabeza y un gritillo salió de su garganta.

¡LEVI ERA ESCOBASEXUAL!

Su comportamiento le ganó una mirada asesina del profesor Shadis y las risas de sus compañeros. Y Eren sintió una mezcla de vergüenza y miseria.

Definitivamente estaba jodido.

Ah, pero al menos sería el mejor amigo del mundo.

Él lo apoyaría y le organizaría la despedida de soltero cuando el día de la boda de Levi con 'Mis Lolis' **(1)** llegara.

Después de aquel incidente la clase fue retomada y Eren se quedó fundido en su aura oscura de desamino hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar y su cerebro le recordó que Levi hoy tenía clase de químicas y a él le faltaba una foto de _**él**_ colocándose la bata de laboratorio. Así que en cuando Shadis salió, unos segundos después él estaba corriendo como endemoniado por los pasillos.

Y…

 _Click._

Una victoria más.

Lo había logrado y no pudo evitar quedarse un par de minutos observando a su 'amigo' preparar algunas fórmulas.

De verdad que estaba enamorado. Y era un tonto enamorado.

Está vez volvió a paso lento a su salón.

Tenía una hora libre. Hora que utilizaría para pensar que hacer mañana.

Porque mañana era el cumpleaños de Levi y quería hacerle un regalo muy diferente al del año pasado.

Algo tan único y perfecto como Levi.

Pero por más que pensó y pensó nada llegó a su mente. No hasta que la hora de salida se dio y Levi apareció en la puerta de su salón para ir por él y que caminaran juntos de regreso a casa como todos los días.

Y había sido el mismo Levi quien había soltado eso deseado sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Pero Eren había tomado nota mental con resguardo del cien por ciento.

Aquella noche se desveló, pues falló muchas veces en su cometido, hasta sufrió heridas de guerra y un buen chanclazo de su madre por armar tanto alboroto. Pero al final consiguió preparar ese regalo perfecto.

A la mañana siguiente lo envolvió y guardó cuidadosamente y no esperó a Levi para irse al instituto. Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Y lo hubiese logrado si no es porque era la persona con la peor suerte del mundo y porque también su jodida obsesión no lo dejaba ni medio minuto.

Así que para su desgracia cuando iba a entregarle el preciado regalo en el patio trasero del instituto donde lo había citado, la nieve blanca y fría empezó a caer y un travieso copo cayó directamente sobre la nariz de Levi y Eren estalló.

¡Esa era una pose que no tenía!

Desesperado buscó su teléfono dentro de sus bolsillos mientras caminaba para poder acercarse más y tener una buena calidad de fotografía. Sacó su teléfono y se disponía a tomar la fotografía pero sus pies perdieron tierra y todo ocurrió como en cámara lenta mientras rodaba escaleras abajo y el regalo se separaba de sus manos y caía junto a él hasta quedar hecho pedazos.

Porque sí, a Eren se le había olvidado que habían al menos diez escalones delante de él y había terminado cayendo.

Sus ojos se aguaron y sus deditos temblaron queriendo alcanzar y acomodar los pedacitos destripados del pastel de moras que había preparado con tanto esfuerzo. Se tapó el rostro y sendas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras hipaba.

La mano de Levi sobre su cabeza lo sobresaltó.

—Oi, mocoso ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Yo, yo arrui-né…— y el llanto le impidió seguir hablando.

Los ojos del otro muchacho se posaron en los restos de merengue y pan.

—¿Eso era pastel de moras?

Eren cabeceó en afirmación y su llanto se volvió más pronunciado.

—¿Y debo suponer que también es mi regalo de cumpleaños?

—Perdóname Levi, soy el peor amigo del mundo, destruí tu regalo— chilló Eren.

—Ya mocoso, no pasa nada. Aunque en verdad quería comer de ese pastel.

—Lo siento.

—Ya pasó.

Pero Eren seguía lloriqueando.

—Oi, te dije que no importa.

—Pero yo te quería regalar algo.

Y los ojos grises de Levi se clavaron en los llorosos de Eren.

—Sin tanto insistes…

Y los ojos de Eren se abrieron como platos y su respiración se detuvo igual que su corazón cuando aquello ocurrió.

Era el hecatombe de todo. La cosa, de las cosas que jamás en su jodida vida creería que pasaría.

Los labios finos de Levi estaban posados sobre los suyos y permanecieron ahí durante largos segundos. Dulces segundos, como un beso de veneno que arrasaba con todo en su sistema.

—Entonces se tú mi regalo — soltó el muchacho de cabello azabache.

Y Eren solo pudo asentir porque se desmayó un segundo después.

Al final de cuentas si pudo entregar un regalo único y perfecto a Levi. Su amor. Y de paso se dio cuenta que no estaba en la friendzone, porque era correspondido aunque lo único que nunca sabría es que no solo él era el acosador en la relación.

Levi también tenía una muy, muy basta recopilación de objetos, fotografías y videos de Eren que no tenían nada de inocentes —es que rayaban en lo pornográfico— a diferencia de su bonito novio de ojos verdes que había amado desde que lo vio bajo aquel pórtico todo lleno de tierra y de cara regordeta.

Pero ese sería su secretito, como ese de que cuando cargó a Eren para llevarlo a la enfermería después de que se desmayó aprovechó para manosearle el trasero. Ah, es que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando eso.

Definitivamente había sido un buen cumpleaños. Ahora tenía el regalo que siempre había querido.

Su precioso acosador Eren Jeager.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **(1)** Miss lolis: Es del Fic de Luna de Acero, Juego de reclutas. —Les recomiendo leerlo, es genial—.

Bueno, bueno y aquí está esta cosita rara, que al final de cuentas no cumplió con las dos mil palabras. Pero ni modo. Muchas gracias por leer.

¡Feliz Leviadad!

Que Heichou las visite a cada una de ustedes esta noche.

Las amo mucho mis bebesinas.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
